


The Victim Card

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Handong is not the rich girl here, I'll tag other ships and stuff as it happens, Oops, Scammers Au, Sexual Content, Siyeon has a vivid imagination, Siyeon likes to watch, True Love, Unexpected feelings, Voyeurism, Yoohyeon is, criminals in love, haha not really, scam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Two scammers and a rich girl. What can possibly go wrong?**Improved version of Chapter 1 is up (previous version: 27/01/2020, 3800 words. Current version: 4357)**
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 77
Kudos: 309
Collections: dreamcatcher rarepairs 2k20





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all begged for it and it's happening! The Victim Card is officially becoming a multichaptered fic <3
> 
> (Also 165 kudos wtffff???? Thank you so much, seriously)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their plan was going so well...

Through the screen of her laptop and with her headphones on, Siyeon watches the scene.

Handong passionately kisses Yoohyeon, the victim of their almost completed scam. She can’t help but look away when her girlfriend starts touching her, slowly taking off her shirt as she places soft kisses on her neck.

She takes a deep breath and focuses on the other woman, who happily enjoys being the center of attention. She lets out low toned moans that indicate how much she’s been waiting for this moment to happen.

Siyeon zooms in and swallows hard. She can’t explain or justify what goes inside her head when she touches the screen to trace Yoohyeon’s entire jawline with her finger. She closes her eyes, wetting her lips as she lets her imagination fly.

There’s something about her that drives her crazy, that Kim Yoohyeon. Heir of one of the most powerful companies in the world. The kind of woman you despise in all those high class reality-shows. Why would you feel sorry for a person whose only hobby is having fun?

To Siyeon and Handong, this is not their first time, nor their last. Their scamming history is admirable: a hundred percent rate of success. The young heir, though, has been the most delicate objective so far.

They had to be extra careful with the use of technology, since the security that surrounds Kim Yoohyeon is three times stronger than with their previous victims.

It was Siyeon’s idea to go that far. She hacked the family company behind Handong’s back as a personal challenge. Nothing new, that’s what she always does while her girlfriend is not around, and usually she just keeps the data to herself. But when she read the thousands of archives and emails, she couldn’t resist. Kim Yoohyeon was perfect for them.

A young woman, destined to be one of the wealthiest alive. An arrogant spoiled child, who’s going to be forced to marry a man she doesn’t love.

The perfect daughter has a flaw, and her parents will hide it at any costs -for the  _ good of the company- _ . If Kim Yoohyeon’s  _ tendencies _ were exposed, it would have  _ terrible consequences _ for them. To Siyeon, that meant a perfect occasion for blackmailing.

Handong was reluctant at first. It was a long time project, and all of their previous scams consisted in a quick seduction to then run away with the money. The longest lasted almost three months because the poor woman they were fooling took Handong on vacation around Europe.

To get Yoohyeon, Handong had been placing microphones whenever and wherever she could for almost a year. Then, when she knew she could spend more time with her without arousing suspicion, she placed discreet cameras that were specially designed for the occasion by Siyeon. A slow and long path, but also the safest.

Handong had been getting to know the rich woman better, seducing her with little details Siyeon provided after listening and observing the rich woman all day long.

Behind the screen, she didn’t miss a single step of the plan. She heard the first kiss and witnessed the moment Handong finally got into her bed. Painful, even if both of them knew it would come someday.  _ As always. _

Although, unlike their other victims, Yoohyeon didn’t happen to be the naive closeted girl Siyeon thought she would be. Handong spent hours with her, but whenever she left, Siyeon stayed. Sometimes, even when Handong was already waiting for her in bed.

The hacker knows knows how much Yoohyeon likes to play online games at late night hours, that she enjoys going to cat cafés -where Siyeon recommended Handong she should take her to their first date-, her favorite color, her favorite food, what she does when she can’t sleep at night after a nightmare… When she crushed on Handong, they knew the job was half done.

Like waking up from a dream, Siyeon looks away from the laptop and turns to her big computer screen. Still hearing her partner making out with the heir at full volume, she opens a folder. Inside, all the hard drives full of content that have either ruined lives, or filled their pockets. She double-clicks on the named  _ KIM YOOHYEON _ and goes straight to open a screenshot she made some weeks ago.

In it, Yoohyeon smiles at Handong, who had just made one of her jokes. It’s always like that with her. She’s the charming type that knows how to make you laugh. There’s a reason why Siyeon is the one who stays behind the screen and Handong is the one who plays the real game. It’s basically impossible not to fall for the red haired goddess.

The hacker sighs as she takes a quick look back at the live streaming. Handong’s moans have drawn her attention. Siyeon recognizes well that delightful sound, Yoohyeon must have touched her nipple for the first time that night. Nothing turns her on as much as that little move.

Indeed, there she is, Yoohyeon grabs Handong by the hips, drawing her close as she licks her breast with dedication. Siyeon centers her attention on Handong’s face, and she can’t help but let out a little chuckle. The red haired bites her lips, eyes closed as she mutters a name that only her heart can hear.  _ Siyeon. _

Yoohyeon is the only victim that has given Handong actual good sex. The hacker has witnessed her scenes with the other scammed. They were selfish, only interested in their own pleasure. But not Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon is different.

The hacker bites her lip, unconsciously mimicking Handong’s pleasure expression. It’s been weeks since she last saw it in person. She misses her. She misses touching her, and being touched. Especially being touched.

_ Shit. _ She curses at herself, moving uncomfortable on her seat trying to pacify the familiar itch that’s starting to ask for assistance.

Yoohyeon takes off her pants and gives a peck to the other woman. Who wets her lips after the brief touch, they’re almost dry from all the kissing. Then, with a smirk on her face, Handong unties her bra. And the heir grins when she throws her clothes to the ground. She hasn’t had the time to take off her panties, Handong’s neck is calling her.

The rich woman sits on her lap as soon as she can, and the hacker feels a twinge of envy. If she was there, she would take her place without second thoughts. 

Their breathing gets heavier as they keep touching themselves, tempting sensitive spots, and laughing whenever they hear the other’s reaction. Handong is the one with advantage, Yoohyeon’s legs are open enough to easily slide a hand inside her panties. Yoohyeon suppresses a moan the moment she feels her and soon starts grinding against the teasing hand that tempts her entrance.

A heat wave runs over Siyeon’s body. She recognizes well that feeling and it has to stop. The soft itch from minutes ago is turning into something unbearable.

In an attempt to distract herself, she makes well sure that the record button is on. Then, she looks at the screenshot on her PC screen again.  _ Fuck, she’s so pretty.  _ She thinks while zooming in Yoohyeon’s smiley face. Wetting her lips, she tries to imagine how it would feel like kissing her.

She closes her eyes. Her heart is beating fast and her breathing is unconsciously in sync with the ones still heareable through her headphones. The heat between her legs grows. Her lame distraction technique isn’t working and her imagination has wings. She pictures herself in that room, thinking what would she do if she had them in front of her. Who would she touch first and who would she kiss next, while feeling their hands all over her, taking her to heaven.

She knows she could just leave and go out for a walk. It’s a good time to have an ice-cream on a bench and clear her mind. Or she could just take a cold shower. But the scene is too tempting.

She opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Handong’s sweaty neck. The last spark she needed to ignite the fire.

It’s almost unbearable by now, she feels on the verge of exploding.  _ No one has to know, not even Handong. _ She says to comfort herself, while unzipping her pants.

The hacker slides her hand inside, and the same moment she feels the first wave of pleasure, she takes it out, full of guilt for what she was about to do.

_ This is so wrong…  _ She thinks, resting her head against the chair and stealing a look at the laptop again. They’re still at it, having fun in Yoohyeon’s gigantic bed, finally fully naked and completely ignorant of what goes on in the small apartment. Handong is now on top of the heir, pleasuring her with rough thrusts. The way she knows Yoohyeon likes it.

There must be a mic close to her, the heir’s moans go right into her ears. In a hurry, she takes her headphones off. They’re so high she can still hear her.

There’s no use, her entire body is burning, and even without the audio she can’t take her eyes off the screen.

_ They don’t have to know. _

The guilt doesn’t stop her this time. She puts the headphones on again and starts pleasuring herself, swallowing hard as she focuses on the scene.

Yoohyeon has turned over, and now she’s the one on top. With an elastic hairband she had on her wrist, she fixes her hair so it doesn’t bother her for what she’s about to do. Siyeon’s own heavy breathing doesn’t allow her to think properly, but something makes her heart skip a beat. She swears to have seen Yoohyeon looking at the camera. As if… No, that’s impossible.

To improve her concentration, she closes her eyes to focus on the sound and speeds up the moves of her hand. She can’t stop now.

But Handong’s breathy voice calling Yoohyeon’s name to ask her for more makes her look again. She stares at her girlfriend, who looks vulnerable, desperate to release the tension that drives her crazy. She’s close, and Siyeon too. She wants to be the one who eats her out until she’s a begging mess. Yoohyeon is really good at giving her what she needs, the heir pleasures her with her tongue while she runs her hands all over her body just to end up squeezing her breasts. Handong’s close, Siyeon can see it in her face. And she can’t deny the same goes with her.

Again, comes that feeling of exposure. The heir grins looking at her direction, and Siyeon convinces herself that it is her own guilt talking, since the camera is where Handong’s head lies. Yes, it must be it. A try from her own body to boycott her questionable and recently discovered fetish.

The hacker stops for a few seconds, too curious to find out Yoohyeon’s next move, although she can easily figure it out.

She comes right before her girlfriend, who moans loudly next to the microphone.

Yoohyeon crawls in bed with a smirk on her face, ready to let Handong taste herself giving her a deep kiss.

Once again, Siyeon wishes to be there, letting them touch her while she sees them make out. Suddenly, her body demands her hand again even with more desperation than before. This is all new for her, but now that she’s started she won’t stop. The hacker is too curious to find out where her own body wants to take her.

The scene goes on. There’s one more round for Yoohyeon, this time she’s getting the same she’s offered.

Siyeon can’t help but see herself in the heir’s place. She knows how good Handong is with her tongue, and her finger automatically imitates her girlfriend’s usual pace until the younger woman reaches her ecstasy.

As soon as she’s done, remorse takes over.

A ray of sunset hits her face and she pulls down the blinds immediately, as if it was hurting her. She can’t handle the real world right now.

She hears Handong and Yoohyeon laughing and sharing little pecks, but it sounds distant. Siyeon doesn’t have the strength to look at them again. At least not yet. She closes her eyes and tries to focus just on the conversation.

“ _ Want something to eat?” _ Yoohyeon asks.

“ _ Sure! I’m hungry.” _

“Good,  _ I have a surprise for you.” _

_ “Oh, really?”  _ Siyeon smiles when she recognizes Handong’s flirty tone. She misses her too much. “ _ And what is it?” _

_ “I’m cooking for you tonight.”  _ That sentence triggers Siyeon so much she has to open her eyes to pay full attention.

_ “Just say you’re ordering from that italian restaurant again.”  _ Handong mocks her.

_ “Hey! That was just once! The food got burned, what was I supposed to do? Say the truth? Pffftt… That’s for losers.” _

_ “Right… So, what are you burning this time?” _

_ “Today I offer you…”  _ Yoohyeon clears her throat. “ _ Spaghetti con pomodoro e basilico.” _ She says with an exaggerated italian accent.

Handong laughs. “ _ Pasta with tomato sauce. _ ”

“ _ Basically, yes.”  _ Yoohyeon kisses her cheek.  _ “But! Accompanied by the best Spanish wine, a 2016 Ribera del Duero, Dominio de Pingus.” _

“Pingu’s domain? Like the penguin?” Siyeon laughs out loud and googles the brand. “Holy shit…” She curses when she sees a single bottle costs 1300$. “And that must be low cost for her.”

During these years, they’ve made some good money, but never enough to not look at the prices of everything they bought. Handong was always buying new clothes, since she should look good and expensive according to the people she was seducing.

Siyeon, on the other hand, always rathered to invest in new equipment. She keeps wearing the same cheap clothes she has always worn. Why would she wear fancy clothes when she can be in her room with a six year old sweater, or with that worn-out flannel? She smiles at the thought. Sometimes she wonders how a woman like Handong ended up falling for her. She even had a nightmare once, where she abandoned her for one of those rich ladies.

Suddenly, her phone rings. It makes her jump on her seat. She isn’t used to unexpected phone calls, it always scares her. When she’s recovered, she checks her laptop. It’s Handong, Yoohyeon must have left already.

Siyeon gets up in a hurry, almost dropping her laptop, and looks for the phone. It must be somewhere between the sheets of her bed, she hasn’t touched it since last night.

“Fuckkkk!! Where is it??” She says, desperate. She can hear it now closer than before, so she keeps looking in the right direction until she sees the screen light. “Yes! Yes? Hi!” She takes off the headphones and turns on the hands-free button.

“ _ For a moment I thought you were actually breathing fresh air.”  _ Handong jokes.

“You know me…” Siyeon sits again on her comfy chair to look at her girlfriend. She has to change the camera, Handong is now on the balcony, letting the last rays of the sunset warm her face. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

_ “You have me at a disadvantage here, but I bet you’re wearing that hot as fuck gray sweater.”  _ Handong says, flirty.

Siyeon laughs. “Guilty.” 

A sad smirk appears on Handong’s face.  _ “I miss you.” _

“Are you sure? I think you’re having fun without me. She’s even cooking for you! Wow… your power”

Handong laughs and starts walking around.  _ “I don’t know, I rather eat Siyeon alla bolognese.” _

“No, thank you.” She shakes her head, picturing herself all covered in whatever that is. 

Handong looks at the camera, raising an eyebrow. “ _ Did you have dinner yet?” _

“No, but you have… _ ” _ Siyeon smirks.

“ _ I hope you recorded everything, it has been the best so far.” _

“Oh, yes, I noticed.”

Handong giggles. “ _ Did you watch?” _

Siyeon almost chokes on her own saliva the moment she hears the question. She clears her throat before risking her voice giving her away. “Just a little… I was installing a game on the PC and got distracted.”

At this point, she’s pretty sure Handong knows she’s lying. Luckily for her, she decides to let it go. “ _ I can’t wait to make love to you.” _ Handong says.

She’s the only person Siyeon knows, that can say  _ make love _ without sounding cringy. Maybe she’s too in love to see it the other way around.

“Soon, babe.” Siyeon sighs. It’s frustrating watching her everyday and not being able to touch a single hair of hers. “I think we got enough material to end this.”

“ _ You sure?” _

“Of course. Plus, we deserve those vacations at Disney World.”

“ _ Yessss, can’t wait to steal at the stores.”  _ Handong says with excitement.

Siyeon laughs just by imagining it. “Hot.”

Handong pouts.  _ “I better hang up, she could come back at any minute.”  _

“Yeah, better… Enjoy the meal!”

“ _ I will, thanks! _ ” She replies, looking at the camera. “ _ And if you have anything in the fridge…” _

“Bold of you to assume that.” Siyeon interrupts, making her laugh.

“ _ Just order something healthy, alright?” _

“While I watch you eat pasta? No, ma’am.”

Handong sighs, raising an eyebrow just like she always does while scolding her.  _ “I love you.” _

“I love you too.”

She hangs up, letting the hacker with an empty feeling. The only comfort she can get for the moment is thinking that they will be together soon.

While waiting for her dinner, she makes a backup for everything they have. As soon as Handong leaves the place, she will send the blackmail messages. She’s as nervous as in their first scam, there’s always that feeling that makes her think that it could be all for nothing, and this work has been so long she feels exhausted.

She hesitates when clicking the screenshots folder. She likes Yoohyeon, she’s not like the other victims. She’s young and doesn’t have a husband to cheat on, or an important political charge. Siyeon wonders if Handong feels sorry for her, they’ve spent a lot of time together after all, and it wasn’t just sex. At least not for Yoohyeon. Siyeon saw her chatting with friends about her, she’s so whipped she has already planned dates for the next five years.

Understandable, Handong and her have talked a lot, they actually became close. So close that sometimes Siyeon doubted which part was Handong faking. She’s the best liar and still, the hacker has never questioned her feelings towards her.

It’s not like if Yoohyeon is a saint, that’s far from the truth. She confessed more than once that Handong is -unfortunately for her- the first woman she has fallen in love with. According to her, the others she’s been with were just an  _ amusement. _ Most of the time she just wanted to bother her parents.

Maybe that’s why Siyeon feels so attracted to her. Maybe she has a type after all.

The next day, the alarm rings before sunrise. Handong and Yoohyeon are still sleeping, and they will probably stay like this for a few more hours.

Siyeon makes sure the backup is safe, the PC has been working on it all night. Then, she takes a really hot shower that makes her muscles feel like they’re relaxing for the first time in months.

Having in mind she usually takes the shortest showers possible and the fact that she barely moves from her seat while she’s working, it is a real possibility.

When she’s finished, the hacker puts on her glasses and takes a moment to look at herself in the mirror, another thing she hasn’t done in a while.

The blue in her hair has almost faded away, and the roots are more than visible. Her eyes look tired, but not as bad as she thought. Her skin, though, looks so pale she feels the need to go outside for a walk. By now, the sun is rising, so she takes a jacket and as soon as she leaves the apartment, she regrets not drying her hair. But going back isn’t worth it, she won’t be out for too long. The hacker plugs the earphones to not lose contact with Handong and takes a deep breath of fresh air.

Streets are almost empty, it’s too early, and the neighborhood itself is pretty quiet at every hour. Siyeon needs a discreet place to work and Handong loves to see families around. The only thing her girlfriend misses is having a cat.  _ When we retire, I wanna have ten at least.  _ She always says. Thinking about it makes Siyeon grin, she’s so excited to see her again…

The blue haired enters a shop. The owner is a friend, but unfortunately, it must be his free day. No discounts today.

She buys just what she needs to prepare her surprise dinner. If Yoohyeon offered spaghetti, she would give her something better: Lasagna. Handong doesn’t need to know it’s a frozen one. Although, she will anyways, and as always, she won’t even care about it.

As she pays, she notices the vending machine is new and from Yoohyeon’s family brand. Same goes for the computer.  _ They really are taking over, huh? _ Siyeon thinks. She’s never trusted technology brands, there’s always something dark behind them. Like Yoohyeon’s. Her family is funding black market contraband of ancient relics, and they’re one step closer to get into politics as well. Yoohyeon’s future fiance will run for mayor next year, and his plans don’t stop there.

Outside the store, she meets an old lady. The poor woman must be bored at home since she starts talking about her grandchildren to the first person she sees. Siyeon is incapable of leaving her there all by herself, so she decides to walk her home to put an end to the conversation. Hopefully the lasagna won’t unfreeze.

_ “Good morning, Siyeon.” _ She hears the moment the woman crosses the door.  _ “Last night was something else, I hope you enjoyed the show.” _

It’s Yoohyeon. Siyeon is petrified, there’s no way this is happening. Her hands are shaking, but she manages to unlock her phone and open the app where she can watch the cameras in Yoohyeon’s place.

There she is, looking straight to the balcony one, like Handong did last night. Handong. Where is she? Is she okay? Siyeon imagines all possible bad scenarios.

As if she could read her mind, Yoohyeon continues talking.

“ _ She’s sleeping, don’t worry.” _ Yoohyeon giggles. _ “I left her exhausted.”  _ She sighs and looks where Handong is supposed to be. Siyeon checks the bedroom and doesn’t breathe until she confirms she’s there. Then, she goes back to the balcony camera.  _ “But it’s ok, I wanted to have a private chat with you.”  _ Yoohyeon gets up, revealing the old flannel she’s wearing. It’s Siyeon’s. “ _ It still smells like you, Handong must really miss you. I bet she stole some perfume of yours too. Haven’t checked yet.” _

Everytime she mentions her, breathing gets harder. And still, she takes out enough strength to start running home. It’s not far, but when she arrives she’s all sweaty and her mouth is dry. There’s no time to drink, though, she must check every room to verify nobody sneaked in.

_ “I got an offer for you.” _ Yoohyeon says, yawning right after. “ _ Sorry, I’m not used to waking up so early. Thing is, you don’t have much of a choice. I know what you’re up to. I know why Handong has been fucking me. Too bad she’s so sentimental.” _

_ “ _ Shit, Handong.” Siyeon told her to be extra careful, and apparently she was… The first couple of months. The flannel thing is a beginner’s mistake, why did she have to take it?

_ “I’m not spiteful, I’m willing to forgive you.”  _ Yoohyeon continues. Her voice is different, she sounds like another person when she’s in  _ business mode. “As you know, I have a storm coming.”  _ Siyeon listens carefully, trying to wet her lips even if her tongue is dry. She’s too nervous. “ _ I need to get rid of that asshole. Work for me and you’ll be under my protection.” _

Yoohyeon knows Siyeon is listening, she lets her process the offer patiently. To make time, she looks at Handong, who sleeps deeply. Suddenly, a phone starts vibrating. It’s not hers, nor Handong’s… Or is it? It’s definitely in her purse. Yoohyeon grins. Of course she has another one.

A message has popped-up, she can’t unlock the screen, but she doesn’t need it to read the text.

_ WHAT IF I REFUSE? _

Yoohyeon laughs. Smart woman, she won’t make a voice reveal so easily.

Siyeon had to sit down to send that text, she’s never been so nervous, she’s never felt so exposed before, so naked. Now she knows Yoohyeon was really looking at her last night, she didn’t imagine anything. 

_ “If you refuse…”  _ Yoohyeon answers. Siyeon can tell she’s having fun. “ _ Everything stays the same. You blackmail me and I play the victim card. I’ll go crying to the police and I’ll tell them one of you is still at my place.” _

She doesn’t have much of a choice. She can’t leave Handong rotting in jail, she would never forgive herself.

_ “There’s a black car waiting for you outside. You have five minutes to get in.” _

Five minutes to decide Handong’s fate. Siyeon drinks two big glasses of water that don’t take away her thirst. She looks at her stuff, if she leaves, everything will be at will of whoever wants to get in.

Yoohyeon looks at her watch. One minute left. Handong is waking up, so she runs to give her morning kisses. Not before taking off Siyeon’s flannel, placing it carefully on a chair. She can’t wait to see Handong’s reaction when she sees it there.

“Hey…” Handong says, half sleep with a silly smile. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Yoohyeon kisses her again. “Did you sleep well?”

Handong stretches, making a little affirmation sound. “Better than ever.” 

A phone vibrates again, and this time is none of Handong’s. Yoohyeon unlocks it subtly while kissing the other woman’s neck.

Carefully, she reads the text.

_ S h e ’ s i n. _


	2. Take It Or Leave It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! After adding some parts to the first chapter, one year later, HERE'S CHAPTER 2 🥳 🥳  
> I'm excited with this project, and a little overwhelmed with those (holy shit) 240 kudos??? Y'all, thank you SO MUCH.  
> I've been planning this story since I first published it on January 2020. I hope you have fun with it, I can promise some peculiar situations along the fic 👀 
> 
> That said, get ready to meet a new character! Enjoy <3333

_ We’re fucked. _ That’s the first thing Siyeon thinks as she enters the mansion.

A short woman who wears her hair in a high ponytail and a long suit jacket guides her. Her voice reveals she’s a confident woman, probably with power. Nonetheless, her appearance is anything but intimidating. Except for the fact that she’s extremely beautiful, which could be the perfect trap. At this point, it wouldn’t be surprising if behind that polite and warm smile, was a hidden psycho killer.

The woman catches Siyeon too overwhelmed by the expensive smell of the place. Yes, the smell  _ feels _ expensive.

“Relax.” She says, with a reassuring tone.

_ Relax _ . The hacker laughs internally. How can she relax in this situation? She’s usually the one in control, this is far from her comfort zone.

A painting gets her attention. In it, she recognizes a younger Yoohyeon. One that shares the same ambitious look in her eyes with her present self. Next to it, there’s a bigger one of her parents portrayed sitting like the kind of people who could kill anyone in their way just to achieve their goals. Siyeon’s relieved that they’re out of the country. She couldn’t take the possibility of having to face them.

The woman speaks again. “I’m Bora, by the way.”

Siyeon just nods. Bora, with her brunette ponytail swinging right and left, walks upstairs. The hacker can sense she’s having fun with the situation. “You’re Lee Siyeon, am I right?” She turns when they reach a closed door. 

_ Gulp _ . “Yes.”

“Oh, she speaks!” She says, teasingly. The fact that she seems genuinely nice confuses the hacker enormously. She opens the door. It leads to what looks like a waiting room. “I hope you’re ready to meet her.”

_ I’m not, thank you very much.  _ Siyeon thinks, afraid that she will piss herself at any moment. This is not far from her comfort zone. This is far from  _ anyone’s _ comfort zone.

She takes a seat, just like Bora tells her to do. But to her surprise, the other woman rathers to stay up at a safe distance, simply checking her out.

Sometimes she can’t help that smirk that appears on her face. Probably because of the lame gray hoodie she’s wearing. Or the faded shade of blue on her hair. Conclusion: she looks like a mess while she seats on a chair that probably costs more than her own life.

She feels exposed, completely naked. She’s the one who observes, she’s the one who’s always one step ahead.  _ This is not happening, this can’t be happening. _ The hacker moves her eyes nervously, looking from one side of the room to the other over and over avoiding any kind of eye contact.

Bora lets out a loud sigh, followed by a yawn. “I know how unpleasant this situation is.” The brunette walks to the other side of the room and opens a mini bar, full of -what a surprise- expensive alcohol brands. “Can I pour you a drink?”

Siyeon dares to look at her in the eyes for the first time. The blue haired has seen enough movies to know there’s no way that could end up well for her.

“No, thanks.” She gives her a forced smile, fearing a negative reaction. But the other woman simply shrugs, pouring herself a drink.

She’s the Vodka type. Surprising. She used to believe high society was more of the whiskey type. Or wine. Champain, maybe? She sighs, at this point she’s just rambling in order to keep her sanity at decent levels.

It’s too late to go back to her original posture when she notices the woman has caught her staring.

She snorts before taking a sip. “Are you sure you don’t want some? There’s…” She peeks inside the mini bar, then looks back at her with her eyes wide open. “Everything you can imagine.” Bora sees the other woman so tense she feels the need to break the ice one more time “Don’t worry, it’s on the house.” She smiles kindly.

“I’m good, thanks.” Siyeon insists. When she tries to wet her lips, she notices how dry her mouth really is.

The brunette raises an eyebrow, unable to erase that smirk by now Siyeon believes to be her personal brand. “Water?”

This time, she can’t say no. She nods. “That’s what I thought.” Bora smiles wider and prepares the drink. “Ice?”

Siyeon shakes her head. “I like it room-temperature.”

“Sparkling or still?”

_ It’s just water for fucks’ sake.  _ “Still.”

“Gotcha.” She takes a bottle. “Today I offer you a bottle of the most normal water ever, tomorrow?” She gives it to Siyeon, who hesitantly takes it carefully observing her every move. “Tomorrow, who knows?” Bora raises her vodka glass, right in front on Siyeon’s face. “Cheers.”

The blue haired clinks her water bottle almost by inertia. When she’s aware of the reciprocation of her action, she  _ cheers _ back just to play along. She doesn’t want to look more out of place than she already does.

Bora drinks from her glass without taking her eyes off her. For a moment Siyeon thinks she’s actually going to devour her. Especially when she lets out a long satisfied  _ aahh _ after she’s done with her drink.

She scrunches her nose, smiling. “So good.” 

The door opens, and Siyeon sighs in relief when Bora turns to share a nod and a knowing look with a man in a suit. He looks like a bodyguard, and every shade of kindness fades away from her face. 

Bora goes to the door and they share a bunch of unhearable words. _Full business mode._ _She knows what she does._ She thinks while she checks her out without the fear of getting noticed right away. 

A few seconds later, she looks to Siyeon. “I have to go.” She checks her out once more, this time with a much more serious expression. “Don’t try anything weird.”

Finally, that woman shows her real face. Siyeon admits she was scarier when she was nice to her.

When she’s made well sure the woman is gone, the blue haired takes out her phone, wondering why they didn’t try to confiscate it in the car.

She lets out an ironic laugh the moment she unlocks it. _Of course._ She thinks. The signal is overriden.

The minutes go by and no one comes back, so she decides to get up and stretch a bit. There’s a huge window with an amazing view of the mountains. The security camera follows her as she walks and zooms in when she tries to open the door to access the balcony. It’s locked, which makes Siyeon sigh in frustration. The room, as big as it is, it’s starting to overwhelm her.

Right when she’s about to sit again, she hears a sound coming from inside the wall. A secret door opens.

Siyeon stays on her spot, tensing all the muscles in her body. And she feels a burden falling off her shoulders when she sees her girlfriend's face, as lost as hers, running to hug her as if there’s no tomorrow.

“You’re here.” She says into her ear. “God, you’re here.” Handong kisses her head repeatedly.

Siyeon tightens the hug, trying to contain the tears she’s been holding through the long hours of tension. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I dragged you into this.”

“Ssshhh, ssshhh. Hey, hey… Look at me.” Handong cups Siyeon’s face, already covered in shameless tears. The red haired gives her a reassuring smile and kisses her cheek. “I’m here because I wanted to, as always.” She wipes off her face with her thumb, smiling as she bites her lips unable to hold the joy she feels for meeting her after such a long time. She’s about to start crying too. “Yoohyeon told me about the deal, I think we can make it.” Handong nods, trying to spread some positivity on her girlfriend.

“What?” Siyeon looks at her, confused. 

Her girlfriend kisses her before she can say anything else. Siyeon gives in the moment their lips touch. As much as she wants to protest, it’s been too long since she tasted her. Too long since the last moment they felt each other’s warmth.

Siyeon leans her hand on her girlfriend’s hip while she puts the other on the back of her head, tangled between the red bright hairs to keep her close.

She seizes every second, tasting her as slow as possible and leading the path of their tongues.

Handong smiles into the kiss. No matter how many people’s lips she can get to taste, no one makes her feel like Siyeon does. Even in such an extreme situation, she feels safe next to her. Siyeon is her home.

Someone whistles from the mark of the door Handong just came from.

“Mind if I watch?”

Siyeon needs a second to react, it’s the first time she hears that voice without the distortion of a microphone.

Yoohyeon.

When the blue haired turns, she sees her staring right at her with a mocking smirk on her face.

She wears a black turtleneck shirt and a brown coat she’s already seen her in on different occasions.

“We finally meet!” She walks towards them with confidence.

The scammers automatically pull away from their hug, but remain next to each other holding hands tightly, intertwining fingers. The blonde heir automatically lowers her eyes, drawing on her face a… soft smile? Siyeon’s pulse races. Having Yoohyeon this close is going to give her a heart attack.

“I know this is a little… violent. But to be fair, you’re the one who’s been spying like a creep.” Yoohyeon says, repeating Bora’s actions and pouring herself a drink. Nothing with alcohol, just a  _ Monster. _ The blonde smiles, glancing at Handong. “I haven’t slept much.”

“Spit it out.” Handong says, clearly aware of information Siyeon ignores. “She’s been teasing me all morning.” She clarifies to her girlfriend.

There’s something odd about this situation. Handong seems extremely calm for someone who is in such a dangerous spot, it’s like her connection with Yoohyeon is… genuine.

“Dong…” Siyeon whispers, shaking her head in confusion. “She threatened you.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Her girlfriend replies in the same tone. “Do you think we have a choice?” She accidentally talks louder than expected.

“No, you don’t.” Yoohyeon replies, serious. She clears her throat. “Look. I’m gonna be honest, I’m new to this.”

_ She’s new to this and she played me like a kid. _ Siyeon thinks, ashamed of herself.

“And right now, I need you as much as you need me.” She laughs nervously, exposing her insecurities for a second. “This doesn’t mean you have a choice, don’t get me wrong.” The heir looks at Handong, in reference to the question she just made to Siyeon. “You work for me or your girlfriend goes to jail.” She stares at the hacker this time, who swallows the few saliva she has left.

They stay in silence for a few seconds until Yoohyeon says “Follow me. I want to be over with this.”

They leave the room across the same door both women entered. Yoohyeon guides them between a bunch of short corridors. Then, they go across another couple of rooms to end up downstairs.

_ We’re gonna die.  _ Siyeon thinks not letting go of Handong's hand, who kisses her cheek.

“It’s gonna be fine.” The red haired says, as if she could read her mind.

_No, it’s not._ Siyeon holds her breath, flooding her mind with negative thoughts. Every possible bad ending comes across her eyes. She swallows, calming herself while focusing on her girlfriend’s hold. Even if Handong’s right, she still has many questions.

How did Yoohyeon find out about the scam? How did she find  _ her _ ? She’s been extra careful, there’s no way she could…

_ No. Fuck me. No. Nonono. _ She realizes. Yes, she allowed herself to be reckless, but it only happened a couple of times. What are the possibilities Yoohyeon...?

Speaking of the devil, she’s the one who interrupts her thoughts. “Here.” The heir stops before an armored door that only opens when she puts her hand on a screen. The hacker fills her imagination with pictures of bunkers, prison cells and any possible room with no air. “Come in.”

Both scammers share a scared look before stepping in for the first time.

The room is nothing like they imagined. The one Yoohyeon shows them has windows that flood the place with natural light. It’s spacious and as big as her apartment -even bigger-, with a big bed on one side, and an enormous empty desk. It also has a couch that looks extremely comfortable and a 4K television on the wall. Maybe it does look a bit like a cell. But damn, what a cell.

“It’s not much, but it’s the only thing I could do behind everyone’s back.” Yoohyeon shrugs, finishing the can of  _ Monster _ . “Siyeon, if you accept, I want you to make me a list with all the equipment you need. There’s no budget limit.”

The heir looks sincere, willing to give anything that’s on her hand to get what she wants.

_ Fuck, she must be desperate _ . Siyeon thinks, making eye contact with the blonde. Then with her girlfriend, who sighs with resignation. She’s letting her the privilege -or the burden- of the final decision.

Before talking, Siyeon takes a deep breath. “Can I talk to her? Privately.” She asks.

Yoohyeon opens her eyes, surprised by Siyeon’s petition. “Sure.” She nods with a smile slowly growing on her face. At first, she doubted Siyeon would even consider her offer. It wouldn’t be the first time a criminal sells their partner to get free. Notes taken, lesson learned: The hacker actually loves the fancy red haired.

When she closes the door -locking them in- her mind fills with fears and questions. Is this actually a good idea? Probably not. Is it really worth it? No idea. Are these two trustworthy? Hundred percent sure they’re not.

The cons win the pros, but the concept of getting married at age 24 with the most disgusting man she’s ever met it’s not pleasant for her. When she suggested hiring the scammers, Bora thought she was out of her mind. She sighs, looking at the door. Maybe Bora was right. There are many other ways to get rid of her fiance’s ass, but they wouldn’t be as pleasant as seeing him humiliated with a scandal.

  
  


“Are you sure about this?”

Siyeon caresses Handong’s face. The red haired nods and kisses the palm of her hand. “She just wants a quick job. Seducing, some pics, maybe a vid… But no sex, she told me I wouldn’t have to sleep with him.”

The hacker bites her lip, disgusted just by the thought. Picking their victims also meant Handong got to sleep with whoever she chose. If she had to do it with Yoohyeon’s fiance, it would be completely different.

“I don’t know, babe… She’s got money but he’s the new cover of Time magazine. This is big. Too big.” She groans.

“Si… I can do it.” Handong puts both hands on her shoulders. “ And I don’t wanna go to jail.”

“And when we’re done? Then what? How do we know she’ll leave us alone?” Siyeon gestures with her hands, overwhelmed.

Handong smiles, biting her lip while she looks at her with affection. Then, slowly, she leans in to give her a peck. “We don’t.”

“How can you be so calm?” Siyeon sighs, desperate. She walks around the room, analyzing every corner, trying to localize each security camera. If there are any, they’re well hidden. “This is all my fault, if I didn’t hacked-”

Handong makes her shut up slowly kissing her. Both get lost in their lips until the red haired feels her calming down. “It’s  _ our _ fault. And I’m calmed because Yoohyeon is as scared as us.” She lowers her tone. “Haven’t you seen her? She’s fucking terrified. If we say no, she may ruin our lives. But it will be her personal doom too. We don’t have a choice, but neither does she. Can’t you see?” Handong gives her a reassuring smile. “We got this.” She kisses her lips, caressing her face right after. “And you…” She draws Siyeon closer, licking her upper lip. “Are the fucking best at this.” Finally, she deepens the kiss, which Siyeon takes gladly. She’s been deprived of any human touch for too long, and the way Handong pulls her close helps her heartbeat to ease. Although she doesn’t take long to be brought back to reality, when she speaks, her tone seems calmer.

She kisses Handong softly. “I’m not that good if we’re here right now.” 

Handong rolls her eyes. “For fucks’ sake, Siyeon. I want to do this, okay? Do you?”

Time’s up. When Siyeon is about to reply, the door opens.

Yoohyeon comes back drinking an iced coffee from a straw.  _ I hope that one doesn’t have caffeine. _ Handong looks at the cup with concern.

“Sorry, I get you want your intimacy but the sooner I get an answer the sooner I’ll leave.”

Siyeon notices how uncomfortable she looks with the situation, maybe Handong is right.

The hacker glances at her girlfriend, who sends her one of those  _ just-do- _ whatever _ -you-want _ looks. So she sighs, keeping the other women attentively staring at her for as long as she takes to open her mouth. “Fine, fuck it. What’s the plan?” She crosses her arms, resigned.

Yoohyeon smiles, not so widely as she bites her own lips to contain herself. But the news are extremely good. She’s going to get rid of that asshole.

“I was hoping for you to tell me.” She looks at Handong. The red hair shakes her head, chuckling with incredulity.

That woman in front of her is the same Yoohyeon she’s been dating, she’s sure of it now. The fact that she made a fool out of them only makes her more interesting. For the first time, the scammer has a good feeling about all this.

“I want that list tomorrow without fail.” Yoohyeon demands, looking away from Handong. “Just the basics, if you need anything else I’ll get it for you. You can also ask Bora. She’ll be around. You already met her, didn’t you?” She looks at Siyeon. An amused grin appears on her lips.

“Yes, ma’am…” Siyeon replies, crossing her arms and raising a brow with an ironic smile. “To everything.”

“By the way, once I leave this room you can’t get out.” Both scammers send her a panicked look. She gestures with her arms to calm them down. “But you’re not prisoners. Tomorrow we’ll fix the access thing with your fingerprints.” They relax. “Oh, you have a bathroom if that’s what was worrying you. Right there.” She points at a corner, where there’s a white door. “It’s big, there’s a bathtub and… well. Everything.” She explains, clapping her hands at the end of the talk. It shows she’s used to that kind of body language when it comes to speaking formally.

Siyeon remembers watching videos of her presenting the different projects of her family on international fairs.

She may be young, but she doesn’t lack experience. Nor of charisma. Although, it’s obvious she hesitates without a script.

“So… I’ll leave you two alone.” She smiles kindly at Handong. With Siyeon, that same grin turns wicked. “See you tomorrow, sleep tight.” She slurps from the straw and turns to the exit. It looks heavy, but she manages to pull it in with one hand.

“Where are the cameras?” Siyeon asks.

The door immediately stops moving, it was almost completely closed. A second later, Yoohyeon’s head shows up from behind. The heir wets her lips. And with a challenging smirk on her face, she answers.

“Find them yourself.”

The door closes.

She takes her time to react, but the hacker can’t help the laugh that comes out of her. It’s contagious, Handong ends up doing the same until both end up bursting out.

The laugh attack ends in a hug, still with the last remains of laughter in their lips.

“We’re fucked.” Siyeon says in a sigh.

Handong shakes her head and kisses her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

* * *

Bora grins, zooming in the scammers faces. She hasn’t gotten to meet Handong yet. While Yoohyeon was dating her, she was busy traveling around the world.

Her gaze falls now on Siyeon. The hacker has already made an impression. She can’t wait to have some fun with her.

The lovers keep hugging for a long time, which makes her feel like an intruder and a spark of envy grow on her. The brunette turns her chair, looking away in order to look for a distraction. 

Yoohyeon’s room is tidy. Surprising, since she’s the one cleaning it herself and she used to be the biggest of messes. The heir installed the monitors not so long ago and they remain well hidden behind a mirror, but she can’t risk a nosy person discovering them. That’s why the only person with access to her room is Bora. They have known each other since their teen years. And their relationship, even if they started with the wrong foot, grew stronger as time passed.

The door opens and the heir finally makes an appearance, causing the brunette to yell in celebration.

Yoohyeon lets herself fall onto the bed. She’s exhausted, mentally and physically. But she won’t be able to take a nap. Not after so much tension and caffeine.

“I can’t believe you made it.”

Bora says with incredulity, taking a peek at the monitors. The scammers are now exploring their room and soon they’ll find their dinner.

“Me neither.”

Bora snorts, getting up to keep her company on the bed. She lies on her side next to her, holding her head with her arm to have a better view of her face.

“You look good today.” The brunette bops Yoohyeon’s nose. The blonde scrunches it, chuckling. 

“Don’t lie.” Yoohyeon opens one eye. “ _ You _ look good today.”

Bora giggles moving her ponytail theatrically, putting it all over Yoohyeon’s face. “Had to dress for the occasion.”

The younger woman blows the hair that’s getting in her mouth, laughing. “Stop!!” Bora giggles non stop, but she does as she’s asked to. Yoohyeon then moves to lean on her elbows, trying to catch a glimpse of what’s happening in the scammers’ room.

“They discovered the smoothies machine the moment you left.” Bora describes the situation. “Aaaand they’re making out again.” Yoohyeon lets herself fall again, smiling and sighing in a nostalgic way Bora recognizes well.

The older woman caresses her stomach in a soothing way. “You really liked her, didn’t you?” Her tone lowers, according to the sudden serious tone the conversation has taken.

Yoohyeon exhales loudly. “I don’t know. She’s… I have the feeling that she really cared for me.”

“People like her can be really good actresses.” Bora pouts unamused, drawing circles with her finger. She feels the heir shudder under her touch and that makes her smile again. “The other one, though…” She clicks her tongue, trying to remember every facial feature of the blue haired. “She’s transparent.”

Yoohyeon snorts. “I noticed.”

“And hot. She’s fucking hot.” Bora adds.

“Okay, enough.” Yoohyeon laughs.

Bora keeps talking about her, widening her grin just to bother her. “I don’t know if it’s that ugly shade of blue, or the hoodie, but there was something about it that made me  _ so _ …” 

Yoohyeon puts her hand on Bora’s mouth, laughing with a disgusted expression. The brunette licks her palm and she yells. With the same face as before, but this time more exaggeratedly. She looks at her friend as she cleans the saliva on Bora’s face, who greets it resigned. “Did you talk much?”

“Nah, she was shy.” Bora shrugs. Then, she stares at Yoohyeon for a few seconds in silence. Which for Bora means something’s on her mind.

“What?” Yoohyeon smiles confused.

“Nothing, I’ve missed you.” A shy smirk appears on her face.

“Bora…”

Yoohyeon sighs, raising an eyebrow. Her hand looks for the brunette’s, who exhales with her eyes closed.

“You’ve had your fun, but I’ve been so dry lately.” Her hand sneaks in under Yoohyeon’s shirt. “It’s not fair.” She caresses the blonde’s stomach slowly going up with her hand. She feels the skin react to her touch until she reaches her bra. Only then, she looks at the other woman to find her biting her lip, expecting that next move she knows so well.

Bora smiles and leans in to kiss her, finding a welcoming tongue licking her upper lip. Seizing her advantage, the brunette catches Yoohyeon’s lower lip between her teeth. That’s when she squeezes the breast she’s been teasing, causing the blonde to let out the moan that breaks the silence of the room.

That sweet sound is the sign Bora follows to show her how needy she is.

“She reminded me of you when we met.” Bora says into her ear, giving sweet bites on her neck.

Yoohyeon smiles, teasingly. “Oh, really?”

“Mmmhhmm…” Bora bites hard and Yoohyeon groans. The older woman laughs mischievously against her skin. “All quiet, observing every detail… Watching  _ me _ .” Another bite takes all of Yoohyeon’s body heat between her legs. If she was tired, Bora is definitely waking her up. She definitely needs to blow off some steam.

Strengths renewed, the heir moves to sit on the bed with her legs extended and facing the monitors. She tries not to look at the screens, where the two scammers keep sharing kisses here and there. Luckily for her, the other woman finds her lap a perfect place to straddle. She loses all sight of the other two women.

“You have a type, then.” Yoohyeon grabs her ass, guiding her to grind onto her lap. The contact her body makes against Bora’s core is almost nonexistent. She moves motivated by pure lust, giving her a glimpse of what could happen if she was closer. Yoohyeon can’t help the new moan that escapes her lips. And that’s exactly what Bora wants. To have her, all for her.

She kisses her deeply, unbuttoning her pants to sneak a hand under her them. Then, she teases her core over the underwear, testing her patience. Yoohyeon moves aching for more contact and puts her arms around Bora’s neck to pull her in for a hug.

On other occasions, the brunette would’ve teased her for longer. But she’s eager to feel the blonde’s dampness after such a long time.

The blonde whines when she retires her hand. “Take your clothes off.” The brunette commands as she starts unbuttoning her jacket. In the blink of an eye, Bora is just in her black bra admiring Yoohyeon’s body. The heir is on her knees on top of the bed, like her, but still busy unzipping her pants.

Bora bites her lips, trying to wait for her. But she can’t take it any longer. Suddenly, she doesn’t care about the clothing. The brunette grabs Yoohyeon’s face and draws her in for a passionate kiss. The perfect distraction to move her teasing hand back into her pants.

Once again, Yoohyeon hugs her the moment she feels her against her sensitive skin. There’s something about Bora taking control that makes her lose hers. It’s the way she touches her, the way she knows exactly what to do to make her feel good.

Just like Handong.

_ Shit _ . 

The red haired face flashes on her mind and she tries to go back to reality as fast as possible by inhaling Bora’s perfume. It works. She opens her legs wider when she feels fingers trying to reach her entrance, gathering her wetness. Yes, it definitely works. She welcomes them with a deep moan. 

“Fuck.” The heir mutters.

She looks up by inertia to where usually the mirror stands. What a mistake.

It’s then when her eyes meet with Siyeon’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut the cameras, deadass...
> 
> ANYWAYS, Yoohyeon's sex life in this fic? Good for her!
> 
> I know it's just chapter 2, but I have a feeling this isn't going to be as these ladies expect, am I right? 😳
> 
> What are your thoughts and theories for this story? 👀
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, see you on the next chapter 🥰🥰🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it <3
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
